Atobe's cousin, Kagome
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: The rewritten version of my first IYPoT fic, 'Atobe's cousin, Kagome'.. Set in the PoT HS universe.. Kagome's joining Hyoutei, how will her presence affect everyone in the tennis circuit? Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma/Kagome/Yukimura pairing. Please read and review..


**Atobe's cousin, Kagome**

_**A/N: This fic will be set in the High School universe of PoT with a few flashbacks set during the normal PoT Anime universe... Also, **_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FICS DON'T READ THEM... I WILL NOT PAY ATTENTION TO ANY FLAMES SENT TO ME THROUGH THE REVIEWS...**_** anyway, Enjoy the fic... :) **_

**Summary: "I love you, Kagome. I have ever since after we first met" he said, looking into her shocked sapphire blue eyes, holding her chin in place using his thumb and index finger. "What?" She whispered, shocked beyond belief... Read and review...**

_**Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma/Kagome/Yukimura (Kagome will be a first year in High school, two years younger than Atobe and the rest, so Ryoma will be a part of the pairing as well)**_

**Warning: OOCness, crossover, Yaoi, They are all in High School, unlike in my original fic… The OT3 (i. e. Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma) are already together yet they like Kagome as well... **

_**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing but the plot and any added OCs belong to me...**_

Chapter 1: Kagome?

Sitting in his room, reading a book, or atleast trying to read it, the Atobe heir was actually lost in thought. He was thinking about one of the most important people in his life- his younger cousin, Kagome.

Placing his book on the table next to the lounge chair he was sitting on while reading, he picked up the silver plated photo frame kept on the same table. Smiling a soft yet genuine smile, he traced a finger over the features of the girl in the photograph. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing.

Reaching over, he kept the frame back in its place before picking up the silver phone, especially for calls from his family. Seeing the caller i.d., his smile widened before he picked up the phone, bringing the said contraption to his ear.

"Hey, Kagome" he said, smiling as his cousin's soft voice reached him through the phone. "Can you do me a favour, Aniki?" she asked, her voice holding a question, which, in turn, made the Atobe heir raise an eyebrow in question.

"What favour do you wish ore-sama to help you with, cousin?" he asked her, the cockiness in his voice making her giggle. "Well, Aniki. Can you come to the airport at 5 p.m. tomorrow evening with the others?" she asked

Atobe raised an eyebrow but agreed anyway, "Alright, cousin. Ore-sama will come to the airport with the others tomorrow evening. However, do you mind telling ore-sama why you want us all to come there?" Kagome giggled before saying, "Se-cr-et. Don't worry, Aniki. I'm sure you'll be quite happy with what you find there." he heard a male voice call her over, making his eyes narrow.

"Who is there with you, Kags? It sounded like a male voice." He heard Kagome sigh before she said, "He's a friend, Aniki. Don't worry. I won't date anyone until you approve of the guy." Reassured, he gave a smirk and knew she was smirking on her side as well. "Anyway, Aniki, I have to go now. I guess I'll talk to you later, k?" she said, when the male voice called her name again

"Alright, cousin. Take care of yourself." he said, receiving the same answer from her, before finishing, "Bye." "Bye" came Kagome's soft voice before she hung up. Wanting to know why Kagome wanted him and their friends to come to the airport, he stood up and decided to find out which flight comes to Japan from where at 5 in the evening. After that, he would call everyone from his team and tell them to meet him outside the airport the next day.

**The next day (Sunday), airport:**

All the Hyoutei Academy tennis team regulars were waiting in the airport, having been called by their Captain the previous day. Now, they were all wondering why Kagome had asked them all to come to the airport anyway.

Atobe, himself, was a bit irritated about the fact since, after some searching, their family butler had informed him that around that time, five flights landed at the airport- one from France, one from Germany, one from Australia, one from Mexico and one from America. He suspected that Kagome was actually sending someone there, probably with gifts for them all, since she hadn't mentioned coming there for another three months.

They had been waiting for about five minutes, when suddenly Oshitari smiled and, adjusting his glasses, said, "Just like I suspected... Kagome-chan is here." As soon as he said that, everyone turned to look at him with a confused look before he pointed right in front of them

They all turned back to look in front, where he was pointing, when a black, green and white blur crashed into the Atobe heir, making him wrap his arms around it in reflex. His eyes widened before closing as he tightened his arms around the, now visible, 'blur' which revealed to be a girl whose head just touched the Atobe heir's chin with hip-length blue-hued raven black hair. Dressed in a black knee-length skirt, white ankle boots with three inch heels, a light green form fitting shirt and a white short jacket, she was wrapped up in the Hyoutei Captain's embrace. Her clothes easily high-lighted all her curves yet they were still modest and looked elegant on her.

The cousins pulled away and Kagome's eyes opened revealing the soft sapphire blue they all remembered from two years ago when they had last seen her. A soft smile was on her heart-shaped face, making them admire her beauty. They had to hold back chuckles when it dawned on them how protective their Captain was going to be now. They knew he wouldn't allow any boys, apart from them, to be near his cousin without them going through his tests.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Aniki" she said, looking at the Atobe heir, then turning to the others she finished, "guys?" The moment that had left her mouth, she found herself glomped by her two best friends in the team, Gakuto and Jirou. The others were her best friends too but these two always got excited while playing games against her, which in turn, made her get excited.

"Hey to you, too! By the way, I wonder what woke you up, Jirou-senpai..." she asked, when the two pulled away a bit. Jirou smiled and said, "I'll always be awake when you're there, Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled, "That's very sweet of you, Senpai"

"Kagome?" she heard her name being called, and turned to look at the Tensai who smiled at her; after all, she was like a sister to him. Kagome smiled and ran into the dark blue-haired boy's arms, smiling a bit more when he hugged her back. She pulled away and went on to hug all the others, who hugged her back as well, Shishidou calling her 'brat' as he hugged her back when she hugged him.

"Kagome-chan?" came a voice from behind them all, making them all turn to look at the source, only to have their eyes widen at the sight of all the Seigaku regulars. Kagome's smile widened a bit more before she ran over and into Seigaku's tensai's arms, who swung her around a bit before letting her hug the others.

With Seigaku, they hadn't expected to see Kagome here at the airport, but that wasn't to say they weren't glad they saw her. They were there waiting for their team's baby since Ryoma was to be coming back from America after participating in the US open today. They had all been slightly surprised when they saw all of the Hyoutei regulars there, with a girl in their midst. So it had actually surprised them when Inui said, that Kagome may have come back, seeing as she was the friend of all the regulars of all the teams as well as being the Hyoutei team captain's younger cousin sister.

"Unya! It's been soooo long, nyanko-chan, nya..." Eiji said, hanging off of the girl he adored, just like he adored the baby boy of their team. Kagome smiled and looked at her childish senpai with her left eye as he rubbed his cheek against her right cheek, making her close the eye.

"It sure has, Eiji-senpai..." she replied, looking at everyone surrounding her as Eiji continued hanging off of her. A soft 'Tch" caught their attention, making them all turn to look at the gate G4 of the airport where the flight from America had just landed a few minutes ago.

There stood the youngest regular of the Seigaku tennis team, the famed 'Prince of Tennis', Ryoma Echizen. She couldn't help but admire how much all her friends had grown since the last time she saw them, three years ago. Sure, she knew how much more handsome her cousin had become since they often chatted through a video phone but she hadn't seen her Hyoutei friends since two years, when they had all come to meet her in France during Christmas since she wanted to show them the different yet amazing way the French celebrated Christmas. At her request, Atobe had called all of the former Hyoutei regulars and asked them to join him on a trip to France.

At first they had been reluctant; however, upon hearing that Kagome was the one who had asked for them to come to meet her, they had agreed. That was when the Hyoutei regulars had met her last. The Seigaku regulars had last met her three years ago when Kagome had come to watch the Nationals. She had been introduced to all the teams and surprisingly, she had gotten along well with them all. That was also the time when they all had experienced first-hand, how very protective the Atobe heir could be. His protectiveness had been revealed when during those three weeks that she had lived with him; Kagome had acquired quite a huge fan-club and he had always been present to stop the boys from getting close to his precious cousin. The only ones he allowed to come near Kagome were the boys from the tennis circuit.

"Ryoma" she murmured softly before running over to give the boy a hug, which he returned after dropping the two bags he was carrying with him. Both first years closed their eyes and gently hugged each other. As they did, Atobe looked at the younger boy with a critical eye. Ryoma was with Tezuka and Fuji, so why was he hugging his precious cousin so gently.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the younger boy, but he just didn't want Kagome to suffer in anyway, not after what had happened all those years ago. He could still remember how cold and distrusting she used to be when he first met her at a family function. He was glad she had gotten over it and returned to her cheerful self, but that experience made him realise how truly fragile her heart was. He knew that if she were to suffer once more, she would truly be heart-broken and he couldn't stand that.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his hand being held and squeezed gently. Looking at his precious cousin, he gave a small smirk-like smile before wrapping his fingers around her own. "Come, cousin. As a welcoming present to you, ore-sama shall treat you to ice-cream. Seigaku is invited as well for the occasion." He said, looking at them, flicking his bangs gently.

Kagome giggled softly and nodded, wrapping her arm around her cousin's arm happily. The Seigaku regulars looked at each other before nodding their heads in acceptance to the offer. As they all left the airport, both the first years picking up their bags in the process, all they could think about was how much more interesting the following year would be.

_**~*~*~END CHAPTER 1~*~*~**_

_**Well, that's the end of this first chapter, hope you enjoyed…**_

_**The facts I feel I should clear out…**_

_**They are all in high school.**_

_**This will be a Kagome harem pairing but will probably end with Kags paired with one of them, though I'm not too sure who.**_

_**I have tried to keep them as in character as possible, so please no flames. Any and all flames will be read and deleted, since you have no right to insult a person's effort just because you don't like what they write.**_

_**I am also trying to not make her 'Mary Sue-ish' as some of you have put it, so please be patient. She will have her good points as well as bad points.**_

_**Well, I guess that's all I wanted to clear out. If there is any question, please feel free to ask me. Please read and review if you have the time…**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**~*~An-chan~*~**_


End file.
